I Hate You, Yet I Love You
by Purple Goddess
Summary: COMPLETE. Yes, another HGDM fic. Hermione and Draco get Head Boy and Girl. But Hermione starts falling into a deep depression and starts being anorexic. She tries to commit but someone steps in and saves her. Atmptd Suicide, (Happy Ending.)
1. You're Head Girl?

Disclaimer: I have not divorced, I don't have kids, I don't write books, YOU GUESSED IT! I don't own Harry Potter, and I am NOT J.K. Rowling, that author who takes too long to write books that I finish in less than 24 hours.

Author's Note: I'd like a lot of revvies on this one, I'll add all the love and hate and passion and angst I can think of.

****

HERMIONE

Dear Miss Hermione Granger,

We are pleased to inform you that your letter filing for Head Girl has been accepted by the staff and you have been chosen as Head Girl. Enclosed is the badge and a list of school supplies. Please be at the school a month early to discuss your terms as a Head Students and to get used to your new rooms with our Head Boy, who you will meet.

Professor McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

Hermione gaped at the green ink. Her eyes widened while she read the letter for the second time. In a few seconds, she was rushing down the stairs, hurtling into her mother's arms. "'Mione! What's the matter?" her mum asked.

"I'm Head Girl!"

"Really? Charles, 'Mione got Head Girl! And on your birthday too! I'm really proud of you!" Her mother's amber eyes twinkled at her.

"How about poor old dad?" cried Mr. Granger. Hermione smiled and gave him a hug. "DO you know what this means, pumpkin?"

"What?" His face already told her the answer.

"I'm taking us out for dinner!"

Hermione squealed happily. "But don't you have work?"

"Doesn't matter." Mr. Granger had been up to his nose in papers and legal stuffs since he applied for his lawyer's job. He hadn't been spending a lot of time with his family. 

"Hoorah! I'll go and get ready." She rushed upstairs, her now straightened chocolate hair flying.

~~~~

That night in bed, she lay thinking. She felt happy, but sad, but she couldn't fathom why. Then she remembered. _Damn, why did that have to pounce on me on a wonderful day like this?!?!_ She could still imagine the looks on her face whenever Harry or Ron ignored her, busily kissing or placing their arms around various girlfriends, only paying heed to Hermione when they needed the answers for homework. _What happened to the "golden trio"? Eversince their whores started kissing them, they've been acting differently. The y don't even talk to me anymore. _

She mailed Harry and Ron several times, but they didn't answer her. One time, Ron had even accidentally mailed her Parvati's love letter. She'd ripped it open eagerly, and then after reading it, tore it up and burned the remains. They didn't know it, but a large hole had been chewed in her soul, left to be infected with misery. Tears fell on Hermione's cheek, but she quickly brushed them away. Her eyes ran out of tears a long time ago.

****

DIAGON ALLEY

Draco's silver eyes skimmed over the bookshelves. All the same books, he thought, and they still haven't gotten rid of those stupid books of invisibility. He was taking out a book when someone bumped into him.

"Damn, watch where you're going!" He stood and dusted himself off, and gazed at who bumped into him. Her. 

Hermione's amber eyes flashed dangerously. He took note that she had slimmed over the summer, and her usually bushy hair had straightened, but there were dark circles under her eyes. _Gods, Draco you're making yourself sound like you're attracted to the Mudblood! _"And Damn you, Malfoy," she quipped at him. "What are you doing, shopping for school supplies so early?"

"And how about you?"

"Nothing that would concern you. And I asked you first." She smirked.

"And my reasons are also nothing that would concern you." He pushed her out of the way and paid for his books. 

HEMIONE

She frowned. Over what, she didn't know. Draco seemed thinner, his pale blonde hair had been cut. _Oh well, it's probably that he grew or something. _She looked at the book Draco had dropped. _Trumpet of the Swan. _Trumpet of the Swan? _That's a muggle book! Hmmm… never knew that git could read. _Without knowing why, she paid for the book and left, going to Gringotts to meet up with her parents. She hurried. What if they accidentally bought fingernails from that unruly hag or something? She smiled. One time her mother was hexed by a senile old goblin and it took her a week to figure out how to stop her mum's ears from changing color and size. 

**__**

A week later…

"Bye, Mione! Have a good time, and be good," her parents beamed, kissing her on both cheeks at the same time. "We love you so much." She hugged them and turned around, smiling, to go through the barrier that hid nine and three quarters. Her dad needed the car and had work to do.

The train only had one car, but she wasn't surprised. After all, it was only Head Boy and Girl. Someone yelling caught her attention. 

"And don't you dare speak to me like that!" Lucius Malfoy, yelling at Draco. He slapped Draco angrily across the face. "I AM YOUR _FATHER_!"

"I don't have a father," Draco mumbled, only to be slapped again. 

Normally, Hermione would've bubbled over with glee at the situation, but something told her that this wasn't a good idea. Lucius turned around and saw her. "Oh, god, the Mudblood's a Head Girl, this world is damned." He strode off and disappeared into the brick wall. 

Hermione stared at Draco. He looked back. His hair was disheveled, and a large, purple bruise was forming on his cheek. "You're Head Girl?" he finally managed to say, standing up.

"Yes. You're Head Boy?" She picked up a parcel that he dropped.

"Yeah." _What a stupid conversation. _

"Okay… look, if we don't get in the train, it'll leave without us." 

"I know that, I don't need help from a Mudblood like you," Draco snapped, back to his snippy self.

"Fine, be a ferret, Malfoy. I was trying to be civil!" Angrily, she shoved the parcel into his face and walked past him and into the train. He followed, sitting and sulking in the seat in front of her. "Um, what happened there anyway?"

"What do you think?"

"I don't know."

"Fine." He gazed out the window, revealing a scar running along the side of his neck.

"H-he doesn't beat you…." She stopped at the look at on his face. "Never mind…."

****

HOGWARTS

Professor Dumbledore and the rest of the staff greeted them cheerfully, with the exception of Professor Snape who was busy grumbling in the dungeons. "Hello, Draco, Hermione, how was your summer?"

_Horrible, _Draco wanted to yell, but didn't. Instead he replied, "Fine."

Hermione didn't answer, but Dumbledore didn't seem to notice. The other teachers bid goodbye and left. "Let's settle you into your rooms. 

"We have our own rooms?" This came from Draco.

"Yes. Don't you notice that you see less of the Head Students?"

"Oh yeah…" 

He led them to their rooms, hidden behind a portrait of a rather ugly mermaid. "What would you like your password to be?"

"Ferret," Hermione replied instantly.

"Bushy," quipped Draco, gazing pointedly at her hair.

"All right then, Bushy Ferret." The portrait swung open. "Don't be late for dinner." He left them to probably kill each other. She stepped inside, ignoring the mermaid's giggles and gasped. This room was almost as the Great Hall! 

The floor was laminated wood, and there were paintings of Previous Head Boys and Girls smiling at them. Lining one of the crimson painted walls was ceiling length windows with mahogany frames and dark green curtains. A medium-sized table with two cushioned chairs was set in the middle. On the other side, The Hogwarts Emblem towered above a brick fireplace and on its sides were tall bookcases. There was a carpet on the floor that was set under a number of couches and sofas, and several large vases and flowers were scattered around artistically. Issuing from nowhere was classical music, and the end of the room were two doors.

"Why are you gasping, Granger?"

"It's so…beautiful." Then she remembered who she was with. 

Draco snorted. "It's not even as big as my room at home."

"Oh, shut up." She dragged her luggage behind her. "You always manage to ruin a nice moment." 

"Thank you." He snapped his fingers and his luggage floated ahead of him, making Hermione, who was struggling under two chests, brush slightly. "Which room is mine, and which one is yours?"

"I don't know, s'pose we just pick. I'll take the left one."

"And I'll take the right."

~~~

Again, Hermione gasped when she saw her room. It was just to her liking. The walls were a soft purple, and several glass vases were tacked onto the wall, filled with irises and roses, her favorite flowers. The furniture was white and the bed had all the fittings, in pastel shades and it was made of jersey. Another ceiling length window with lavender curtains was on one side, facing the bed. The other side of the door was white and had a different design, but she supposed that was part of the enchantment. She turned around to place her things in their proper places, but they were gone. _Wh- _They were already inside, the drawers opening and her things going in. Her violin case, however, flew onto the bed and opened. She laughed. This room seemed to know that she hadn't practiced in two weeks. Carefully, (her violin was a family heirloom) she tuned the strings and started working on her pieces. _Gavotte, I hate this piece. Too many trills. _Conveniently, the muggle music that had been playing stopped. 

****

DRACO

Draco's room was also to his liking. The walls were a dark blue and his furniture was dark wood and very modern. His shelves were spirals, descending from the ceiling. His bed was black, and satin. _Not bad, Dumbledore. I wonder how the Mudblood's doing. _She really had changed, for the better. Slimmer, and, prettier. _God, was he complementing her? _This world _is _damned.

He thoughts were interrupted when the classical music stopped playing, and violin music issued from the other side of the wall. She knew how to play violin, too? Draco was slightly annoyed when she hit a wrong note. _What the hell. I'm a perfectionist after all._

He walked out and poked his head into her room. "You're playing it wrong." He was surprised to see that her violin was an antique, quite expensive.

"And how would you know?" she asked angrily. Before she could argue, he snatched the instrument from her hands and began to play. _I haven't played this piece since I got out of Suzuki Book One._ Long after he passed the part where she made the mistake, he kept on playing. Hermione was watching him, astounded that he could play, her amber eyes twinkling. _Those eyes are so pretty…_he shook this thought out of his head and kept on playing. When he finished, he took a small bow and handed the violin back. "_That_ is how you play." She gaped at him. "You can play violin?"

"Yeah, but I stopped when my father smashed my violin in two when I was in fourth year."

She looked like she was going to ask him, but stopped. "Do you play traditional or Suzuki?"

"Suzuki. I got to Book Ten when I was in third year. And how long has a Mudblood like you been playing?" Her eyes flashed again.

"Started a few months ago, I needed something to do during the summer." 

"What have you been doing all summer, anyway? I thought you had Potty and the Weasel to snivel after." 

"Shut up. That's my business."

"Fine." He left.

A/N: Ooolalalah….can you feel de tensione in ze room? I expect big, fat, juicy revvies. Please press that button over there. 


	2. What, I Have Friends?

Disclaimer: 

I don't own Harry Potter,

Which makes me quite sad,

J.K. Rowling does though,

Isn't that bad?

A/N: Oh, my god! I was blown away by the reviews. Five after four hours! Well, maybe it's like that because I'm in a different time zone (Philippines) but anyway, I'd like to thank:

****

Solare: Yes, I promise to keep it going.

****

Freyliskat: Am I making you happy? Two chapters in one day!

****

Chalice: Yes, I was thinking that this was going out of character, but now I've changed my mind. Thanks a lot!

****

V-Chan: You will see where this is going, it will be very delicious.

****

Mli.2: Yes, I play the violin, no, I do not have an antique (those cost a million pesos/two hundred thousand dollars!) and I've been in Book One for four years because my family keeps on moving. (I'm in my tenth school) And I will make them a bit more aggressive, but you'll see what happens.

Also, what's a beta reader? I need to know. And what does LOL mean? First person to tell me gets the next chapter dedicated to her/him.

****

DRACO

He shot his eyes open and yawned. What time was it? He looked at the clock on the wall. _Six o' clock? What a rather ungodly hour to wake up in, on a Saturday._ He turned over and tried to get back to sleep, but he was already wide-awake. _Oh, fine, I'll get up._

Draco then remembered where he was. _Oh bliss, away from that person who calls himself my father. _Then he remembered whom he was with. _All right, not so blissful. _He got out of bed, smiling when it instantly made itself. _Almost as obedient as Dobby._ Dobby once tried to make the bed while Draco was _in _it and that resulted in five weeks of ironing his ears.

He dressed in black jeans and a black top and walked down the spiral staircase and down to the main room. Hermione was there already, sitting at the table by the windows. She scowled when she saw him. "You kept me awake last night with all that snoring."

"You're welcome." He pulled a chair opposite her and sat down. A plate magically appeared, filled with bacon and eggs. Draco looked at Hermione's plate, with remains of sausages and rice. "Why's yours different?"

"It's probably just a spell. You get your favorite food."

"Oh. How long have you been down here?"

"Two hours."

"Two hours? Jesus, what time do your friggin' Muggle parents wake up?"

"Seven." She was acting like this was normal. 

He wiped his hand through his hair and popped a rasher into his mouth. "And why do you wake up at four in the morning, dear Mudblood?"

"I'm used to it. Homework and extra credit and all that shit."

"You shock me. I didn't know our precious Miss-goody-goody could swear."

She stood up and snorted. "And I thought you were starting to be civil, Draco." She turned around to leave. 

"And where are you going? Sniffing to a corner to cry?"

"Library." She was halfway out the portrait when he yelled at her, beckoning at the bookcases, "But there are-" Slam.

"So many books here," he finished. _All right, be that way. _ A thought crossed his mind. She called him Draco. 

****

HERMIONE

_"Harry!" She panted as she ran to catch up with him. He turned around. "Yeah, what is it?" _

Hermione frowned. "Remember? We're supposed to be doing a study group with Ron. The test for Potions is tomorrow!"

"Sorry, 'Mione. I have a, um, see…"

"Another date with Cho?" Her shoulders slumped.

"Um, yeah." He looked away. 

She tried to smile weakly. This was the one thing she had been looking forward to the whole week, which had been swamped with homework, and exams. "That's all right, I'll go with Ro-"

"It's kind of a double-date…"

"Oh." **Ron too? Where were friends when you needed them?**

"I have to go…bye Herm."

"Bye Harry." He waved faintly but completely forgot her a moment later when Cho hurtled into his face, kissing him passionately. "Harry!" She noticed Hermione, standing trying to keep the tears out of her eyes. "What is she doing here?"

"Oh, she's just here. You're more important after all." He shrugged at Hermione and left with his arm glued around her waist.


	3. Just an author's note

Just an author's note, Just an authors note. I might not be able to update for a while. The next two chapters are dedicated to :

MEG: For telling me what LOL means

Arabella: For telling me what a BETA reader is.

Peachy/Scarletangel: For being nice and reviewing when I told her, even though my evil classmate does not like the pairings….


	4. My Worst Memory

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling, I own nothing so you can't sue me! (sticks tongue out) HAHAHA!

A/N: I'm sorry the last chapter was SO short, but it was the best I could think of. I promise that I'll try to make this one longer.

****

This is dedicated to Peachy, a.k.a. scarletangel, my evil classmate, seatmate, and friend.

****

HERMIONE

She woke up and fell out of her chair, making Madame Pince shake her feather duster at her. "Shush! We are in a _library_!" Hermione sighed and stood up, taking the book she was reading to its bookshelf. While putting it back, another book fell out. She bent to pick it up and stopped. It was a book referring to Harry that was required in their first year. A horrible, untreated anger that had been kept inside for years bubbled out and she picked up the book and with all her might, threw it with all her might into the Restricted Section. The tears started falling, and then she ran out of the library.

****

DRACO

Draco could tell that she cried. Staring at the flames in the hearth, the light flickered on her face, and created a halo around her. Hermione's amber eyes, usually sparkling. were bloodshot. She wasn't speaking, but that didn't bother Draco. Only that she was crying. _Why was that bothering him? _"Granger, are you all right?" _Damn you for acting like your father._

"Yeah." She got up and looked at him. "Do you want to survive this year? I mean, it's our last, we want to enjoy it right?" _You don't know how much I want to stay here._

"Yes?"

"So let's try to be civil to each other." She didn't really look like she was thinking much about this topic though. 

"All right…?"

"Good night then." Hermione left Draco to stare at her back.

****

HERMIONE

_Why am I breaking up like this? WHY?, _she thought while conjuring up a piece of paper and pencil and sat down. She sketched, the lines pouring from the tip of the pencil, forming random shapes. This was her way of relaxing, letting her anger out. She got better each year, since Harry and Ron started treating her like a sick dog, that is. Hermione took a look at what she was drawing and stopped breathing. Cold, silver eyes stared at her from beneath carefully plucked eyebrows, lips in a sneer. _She drew Draco?!?_ Hermione almost ripped up the piece of paper, but gazed at it for a while. It really looked like Draco. His cold silver eyes, that sexy blonde hair that was perfectly styled. _Oh my gawd, what's wrong with me? Sexy hair?_

****

DRACO

The dungeon floor was piercingly cold as Draco's face was shoved into it, his screams ignored.

"Shut up, you fucking idiot boy!" Lucius' fists pummeled to the side of Draco's head, turning him over. "What is your decision?"

"I-I-d-do-don't-k-kn-know! W-why are you hurting me?" A sheet of crimson blood blocked Draco's view. 

"Our family is sworn to be faithful to the Dark Lord!"

"No! Don't hurt him!" A slim woman who was heavily bruised flashed by, platinum blonde hair whipping about as she took the blow for him. "He's your **son** godamnit! Luciu-"

"And do I care? He's only a sniveling bastard!" The sound of a large slap resounded in the dungeons ad the sound was horribly etched in Draco's mind.

"Don't you dare call him that! He's twice as good as you'll ever be!" A swift punch came Narcissa's way, silencing her cries. 

"Shut up, you bitch! And I will inform you that I have only put up with you and **him **because every Death Eater needs an heir!"

"Is that so?" Draco whimpered, watching his family fight while he started backing away.

"Yes! Yes! Has it taken you so long to find out? I. Have. Never. Loved. You. Or. Him!"

"So I-I'm just a side time slut?"

"YES, GODDAMNIT, YES! How long will it fucking take you to find out!" Lucius' cold eyes travelled to Draco as he whipped his wand out. "Boy."

"Ye-yes f-fa-father?"

"Witness your mother die. AVADA KEDAVRA!" Draco screamed, the shaft of green light enclosing around Narcissa, only giving her enough time to frantically mouth the words, "I love you."

Lucius ignored his son's weeping as he lifted his chin. "And another thing."

"Y-yes-f-f-father?" **Why? Why? Why?**

"Don't. Call. Me. Father."

"NOOOOOO!" Draco fell out of bed, headfirst. Rubbing the bump that had started swelling on his forehead, he noticed he was sweating. He was gasping, his breath harsh. _The nightmare. Why did it have to come back **now**? _His eyes were dripping, but he held the tears back. He hadn't cried since he was eleven. There was no more space for emotion in that heart.

Chocolate brown hair peeked out from behind his door. "What the hell is going in here? And why is the _Prince _of Slytherin doing on the floor?"

He stood up and dusted himself off. "Nothing, Mu- Hermione." She snorted.

"Did you just…?" A delicately plucked eyebrow arched suspiciously.

"What?" Draco looked at her icily.

"Call me Hermione?"

"Get used to it, my dear know-it-all. I want to live this year."

"Um, are you all right?"

"Peachy." With that, he turned away. Long after Hermione's soft footsteps faded away, he curled into a ball and gazed out the window, pondering his pathetic, useless, meaningless life. _Mother was the only person who ever loved me._

A/N: Are you happy? Did you like this? Let me know and review. Thanks to all the reviewers!

~~~Goddess~~~


	5. Tears and Angst

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling Sucks. I do not. Therefore, I am not J.K. Rowling.

A/N: I AM AAAAAAALLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! The family reunion is OVER! I am alive! NABUHAY NA AKO!

To the reviewers: THANKYOU! YOU ARE SO DAMN PATIENT! I suck to high heaven, don't I? Well, you'll LOVE this chapter! Tragedy, blossoming romance, and TEARS AND ANGST! AND TARAY KO NAMAN! SIGE, FINE, WHATEVER! KAMUSTA KAYO? (filipinos, translate.) **AND BY THE WAYZ, I FIXED UP THE CRAPPY CHAPTERS BECAUSE THE DAMNED COMPUTER DECIDED TO COOPERATE!**

This chapter is dedicated to : Dying Angel. Kamusta ka?

****

DRACO

Draco was grumpy the whole morning, but at least Hermione left him alone. Actually, that surprised him. He had expected that after last night, Hermione would have teased him ("peachy"?!?) but she was leaving him alone. Thank the gods. Especially after what had been happening to him.

Draco didn't know it, but he was warming to Hermione. Her soft look, even her touch was starting to make him shiver. But he pushed these thoughts aside. _It was just a dream………_

****

HERMIONE

Term had started, and Harry and Ron ignored her as usual. But this did not bother Hermione as greatly as before. She was in a state of withdrawal.

She was pretending to listen to Padma's meaningless babble during Double Transfiguration, occasionally throwing in a "yeah" or a grunt when a finger tapped on her shoulder. "Miss Granger?" Hermione turned around to face Professor McGonagall's face, grimmer than usual peering down at her.

"Yes Ms.?" Professor McGonagall's face softened.

"Please follow me." She walked silently out of the room, Hermione hurriedly packing her books and following. Padma just shrugged and continued her one-sided conversation with Parvati.

Hermione seemed to walk forever until they came to Dumbledore's office. "Professor wh-"

Professor McGonagall looked at her sadly. "Inside."

Dumbledore was seated behind his desk. When Hermione and Professor McGonagall entered the room, he stood up. "Miss Granger, Hermione, you might want to sit down."

The room had changed. The old headmasters in their portraits were leaning so closely towards the frame that they almost fell out. A horribly silent air filled the room. Fawkes was no where to be seen. Hermione faintly perched on the edge of the armchair. "W-wh-what hap-happened?"

Professor McGonagall placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder. Maybe this was meant to comfort but it weighed her down even more. "As you know, Hogwarts takes a special interest in Muggle affairs so we also subscribe to Muggle newspapers. Well, there was an article that stated that well…Hermione, your parents have been murdered. They were found shot to death in their beds last night, and the house had been looted. I'm so sorry." He looked away, more lines appearing on his aged face.

Horrified shock escalated through the thoughts in Hermione's head, roaring above the whispers of the portraits. _Mum. Dad. Dead. Murdered. Shot. Dead. DEAD. _A tear streamed down her face, soon followed by more. She shot out of her seat, startling both Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. 

"This is a mistake!"

Professor McGonagall also had tears splashing on her cheeks. "We're really so-"

"DON'T BE SORRY! THEY'RE NOT DEAD! IT MUST BE SOME SORT OF A SICK JOKE! THEY. ARE. NOT. DEAD!!!" Panic took over and she stumbled out of the room, leaving the two professors behind. 

Professor McGonagall started to follow, but Dumbledore held her back. "She needs to be alone. I will excuse her from classes for at least two weeks."

****

DRACO

He had not been having a good day. Three tests in Transfigurations, gods that woman had him at the top of her list, Potions with the Gryffindors, and to top it all, Pansy had been trailing him again, the bitch.

She was still hanging on to him, nearly drooling her whole supply of saliva out when a certain brunette shot into him, sending his books flying. For one second, he forgot his promise. 

"For god's sake, watch where you're going, Mudblood!"

Hermione looked up, and he saw her eyes. Full of tears, anguish, and…hate. "Fuck off! _And get out of my life!_" She pushed past them stumbled on towards their rooms.

"Really!" exclaimed Pansy, "I don't know how you can put up with that _slut_. Hey, where're you going?!?" Draco ignored her shouts and ran after Hermione.

"Wait!"

He followed her to their dorms and pushed the door closed, gently. "Hermione?" She turned around and looked at him, her face fierce. Then her eyes softened and she collapsed to the floor in front of the fireplace, trembling. Draco rushed to her side.

"I'm sorry-"

"I-it's n-no-not y-you…" She drew her knees up to her chest, and started sobbing.

"What is it?"

"My-my-my- p-pa-parent-s are-d-de-dead…" A fresh wave of tears came and on impulse Draco drew her into his arms. _Gods, she smells so good. Like roses and jasmine. _"I'm so sorry-" Hermione leant against his broad chest and sobbed herself to sleep. 

A/N: God, I suck, this is so DAMN SHORT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please be nice and review.


	6. Dying Quietly

Disclaimer: See previous chapter, you blind idiot. 

****

A/N: I ALREADY REPLACED THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER WITH THE REAL CHAPTER FIVE SO READ THAT FIRST, AND I FIXED UP ALL THE CHAPTERS! I AM ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!

And you want to know how old I am, read my bio! Just kidding. I'm **twelve**. I'm in high school, if you'd like to know. I don't even know how I found the time to write this update. And don't sue me for being under thirteen! I'm turning that age in two months. (but there are ten-year olds running amok here, mark my words) 

Frustrated pips: Hoorah!

Goddess: But the computer will probably mix them up again. 

Even more frustrated pips: Boo…. 

This chapter is dedicated to my emerging kabarkada during class hours: **Orleo, Peachy, Minime, Banana, and Lobster** (don't ask for the sake of your sanity)

A/N: So read, and enjoy…. And it's not a good thing to kill the author. Then the author can't write anymore! So…… don't……kill……me……(?!?)……(^^.*)……please? (!) hehehehehehehe

****

HERMIONE 

_I fall into the lurking abyss,_

The mists swirling around me,

Filling the air with a horrid hiss,

From the increasing darkness, I try to flee,

But I cannot escape my destined fate,

Death's bitter kiss as he knocks at my door,

To regret and repent is much too late,

And this world I feel I won't see any more. 

Hermione was still alive of course. But it was more of a state of dead and alive. She wasn't mourning, she wasn't rejoicing. She was doing nothing. The words were only echoing in her head: _Mum, Dad, shot, killed, murdered, snuffed, house, looted, bodies mangled, shot, killed, Mum, Dad… **dead**._

After she'd slept next to Draco, they both seemed to have forgotten about it. When she woke up, he had already risen. But he had been kind, considering his reputation, and kept quiet. They hadn't spoken since.

Of course, Hermione didn't say anything. She just wanted to be alone. For some reason, Draco knew that. (Gods, did she just call, or rather, think of him as Draco?) She wondered why. _Maybe he's experienced this before. I overheard Blaise saying a bit on his mum dying, but that was probably just a rumor. Right? _

As long as I'm alone I'll be fine. I don't need anybody…

__

And his cold hand clutches mine,

Tries to pull me down,

His cackling and moaning are beginning to chime,

Still from my throat emerges not one sound,

Is there not one who would care for me?

Not one brave soul who can see,

My terror,

And fear,

The horror,

In my putrid life,

Not one soul that is free of strife?

****

DRACO

The roses on her cheeks had withered and died, Hermione's eyes were sullen, and there was not one light beneath them. It was as if someone had lighted a candle behind a window, then blew it out. 

_Windows are the eyes to the soul,_

But my light has blown out, my body is cold.

"Hermione?" She snapped out of the oblivion she was in. 

"Huh?"

"Are you…all right?" Draco could hardly see her behind the stack of books she had piled in front of her. Apparently, she'd been doing "extra credit". He could see the eye bags under her eyes from where he was sitting, absorbed in his Potions homework, five feet away.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Okay…"

"Just leave me alone, please?" The fire light flickered across her sullen face.

"All right." And he left her alone. 

****

HERMIONE

She didn't eat. And why, she didn't know. All that Hermione _did _know was that her eating habits seemed to be the only thing she could control. There was nothing else. And a part of her, just the tiniest part, felt that somehow, it was her fault. Of course, Harry and Ron didn't notice, the bastards. This is what happened when she told them that very morning:

"Hey, 'Mione. What's up?" Lavender nuzzled her face into Ron's neck.

"Huh?" Ron looked up. It was the first day Hermione'd been back to school since her parent's death. "Oh, hi Herm. Where have you been? I still need to know the answers for old Snape's quiz. I only asked you the first guide questions the other day."

"Ronnikins, that was Hannah!" She squeezed him. I hate you. 

"Oh, yeah. So, where have you been?"

"Nothing. I was just sick." Hermione didn't know why she lied to them. They probably wouldn't have noticed anyway. And that moment, while she gazed into the meaningless depths of her orange juice, something clicked. Don't eat. Hermione stood up. "I think I'll skip breakfast."

"S'll right with me. Oy, Harry, you git! Where were you last night?"

"Busy." Harry grinned that devious grin that set most girls hearts thumping. His arm was draped around Parvati's waist. Her hair was a but tussled, and Hermione noticed there was a smudge of lipstick on Harry's collar. Another slut.

"Wh- oh. So how was the…" Blah, blah, yaddy yaddy yah. To hell with you people. At least you're happy.

The Potions room was so muggy. Hermione's partner just _had_ to be babbling Lavender. But thank heaven it wasn't Padma. A fog swirled around them, rising from the Elixir Potions they were brewing. Why was Lavender's voice fading? Why was black eating away the edges of her vision? And she was so sleepy, so dizzy…

****

DRACO

Double Potions with the Gryffindors. Just wonderful. And the NEWTS were so far away, but the greasy old git, Snape was making them practice. Perhaps he just wanted to kill someone with an over-their-freakin'-level brew. 

The murmurs of the class were pierced by someone's shriek. Draco looked up. It was that new girlfriend of Ron, Violet, Ruby, Lavender or something. He looked at what she was pointing at and gasped. Hermione lay sprawled on the floor, a small gash opening behind her ear.

Snape stood up, black robes billowing behind him. "Open the door, give her air you idiots!" He strode over to Hermione and easily hoisted her frail body into his arms. Then Draco noticed that she seemed thinner. Then he left Draco and the rest of the bewildered class behind, rushing towards the Hospital wing. (A/N: hey, Snape's not that much of a bastard!)

****

HERMIONE

Something cool pressed against her forehead. A light shined in her face. "Miss Granger, are you all right?"

She groaned and tried to get away. "Who are you?"

"This is Madame Pomfrey, and you are in the Hospital Wing. It's lucky Professor Snape brought you here in time. That wound on your neck could've led to a terrific gash. But I can't imagine why he brought Mister Malfoy with him." She sat up and opened her eyes. 

Madame Pomfrey looked at her sternly. "Have you eaten breakfast?"

"Er, no."

She looked even more stern. "No? When's the last time you ate?"

"Yesterday morning."

"Good heavens, child! Yesterday morning? It's no wonder you fainted. Now after I bandage you, I want you to go straight down to the kitchens, and _eat_. That's an order. I believe you know the way?" Her eyes twinkled merrily.

Hermione smiled weakly. Five minutes later, she was heading back to the classroom, shrouded in her thoughts. And she didn't want to eat. No, that was what she, and _she_ alone could control.

Fainting, actually, was somehow relaxing for. She thought it was probably like dying. And that would be so peaceful, just to leave this world and all its fetters behind, to join her parents. Yes, that was most tempting of all, to just leave…

_This world is seemingly perfect,_

Yet that's far from the truth,

Shock,

Despair,

Sorrow,

Are its preferred effects,

Too short were the happy days of our carefree youth. 

Somehow, she found her way into the Head Student's rooms, the password finding its way from her mouth. Somehow, she was in front of the fire. Somehow, she conjured up a gleaming knife. And for some reason she couldn't fathom, it was about to pierce her neck. She squeezed her eyes shut. _Nobody cares anyway, just do it. _

She would have done, she really would have. But long, slender fingers grasped the handle and jerked the knife away from her. "Hermione, what are you doing?"

She opened her eyes, which were covered with a curtain of tears. Through her blurred vision, she could see Draco's features, his sleek blond hair, his smooth skin, his perfectly chiseled cheeks. "I don't know."

"_I don't know? _Hermione, you were just going to kill yourself." 

Hermione wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "What does it matter? Just give me that…knife." Realization swept over her. She really did want to die, just die. 

Draco was almost hysterical. "I've been there Hermione. You seriously don't want to."

"And how should you know?" Hermione stopped clearing here eyes. The tears were flowing too heavily.

"Don't you _know? Don't you know?_ My mother is _dead_. She died in my fourth year!" His voice was cracked, and broken. 

"At least your father is alive!"

Now Draco was crying. "_That's the worst of my fucking problems! Haven't you heard the rumors? Listened to the snide remarks told about me by my so-called friends?"_

"What _rumors_?"

He laughed in his hysteria. "My father beats me, Hermione. He beats me." He lifted rolled up the sleeve on his arm to reveal a scar. "He beats me. And _he killed my mother. _Do you know what it's like? To dream about it everyday?" And then he broke down, real sobs racking his whole body.

Hermione just knelt there, aghast. So the rumors were true. Draco, the great prince of Slytherin, was half an orphan, and was beaten by his father. And she didn't now what to do, except take him into _her _just what he did for her before.

"I'm so sorry. I…didn't know…"

"Don't b-be s-so-sorry. Of course you didn't damn know." He gazed at her. "I haven't seen you cry or mourn. Why?"

She looked down. "I don't know. I just can't." 

His face was already dry, and full of suspicion. "You look thinner."

She ignored him.

"Have you been eating?"

Still she ignored him. When she looked up again, he was gone.

A/N: DON'T KILL ME! But wasn't this chapter long enough?!?!? Five pages! And that's a lot for me. Hope you enjoyed.

****

I WILL BE CHANGING MY NAME TO DEMENTED GODDESS IN TWO WEEKS! THAT SHOULD GIVE EVVERYONE THE TIME THE READ! I REPEAT, I AM CHANGING MY NAME TO DEMENTED GODDESS!


	7. We Used to be Friends

Disclaimer: See previous chapter you stupidly blind idiot who doesn't know who J.K. Rowling is. (SHE SUCKS!!!!) And I do not own the song. It was sung by Lara Fabian, the wonderful singer for the stupid F4. (Asian stupid singers for a stupid corny Filipino soap)

A/N: I am being nice and updating! That's all there is to say. And there is a slight chance of OOC here……SOWY! 

Go to www.emode.com! Take the tests there. (My teen celebrity match is Josh Hartnett) whoevah he is……hehehehehehehehehe!!!!!!

Dedicated to: LIZZYBELLE! It's all for you, my dear!

****

HERMIONE

A fierce hunger brewed inside her, but for some reason, Hermione still couldn't eat. Forget the fact that Madame Pomfrey told her to, but she couldn't. And she felt so bad after the previous night. Was Draco mad at her? She really didn't mean to do anything.

_Tell me Love's name I want to know._

The way she looks and where she goes.

I need to see her face, I need to understand,

Why you don't love me, at all.

Tell me the words I never said,

Show me the tears you never shed,

Give me the touch that won a promise to be loved.

Or has it vanished for all time?

I'll let you go,

I'll let you fly,

But though I'll keep on asking why,

I'll let you go,

I'll let you fly,

A way to keep somehow,

More than a broken vow…

****

DRACO

He wasn't mad at her. He just needed to be left alone. Draco had never talked to anyone about "it". There had, actually, been no one to talk to. But he noticed that Hermione seemed more withdrawn than usual this morning.

And another fact to be considered was that, she was, well, _thinner_. Alarmingly. Her cheeks were sunk, her clothes looked bigger. A pale glow had washed over her skin. If she continued this, she would look like Potter did when he was in first year! Not that Potter and his Weasel would be of any help. They had been ignoring her for three years. Bastards. 

****

But the one thing that drove him the most crazy was that she was still so _damn _pretty. Her eyes were still beautiful, in a sad way. He couldn't admit it to himself, but he was definitely warming up to the girl. She was so different this year.

"Hermione?" It was the morn, cold as ever. Hermione was making the space in front of the fireplace her favorite brooding point. She looked up. "Look, I'm not mad at you."

_Was that relief in her eyes?_ It was. "Oh, I thought you'd be."

"I just… need… time. I feel confused right now. I'm sorry." Hermione stood up and walked over to where he was, at the last flight of the stairs, leaning towards him. The space between them was so small, and she brushed her lips near his ear. Draco's breathing was haggard. 

"You know what? Please don't be sorry." She brushed past him, and went up to her room. (A/N: You didn't think I'd let them kiss yet!) 

She left Draco gazing into space, caressing an area on his cheek. A tear fell. 

****

HERMIONE

When a loved one dies, you are supposed to mourn. Cry, sob, weep, pour your heart out. But you need some one to mourn with. And Hermione had no one. So she spent her nights, slowly leafing through photo albums and letters they had sent her, weeping over them. Alone. Her parents. Memories flashing through her mind.

_"Darling!" Little eight-year old Hermione was swung into Gregory Granger's strong arms, his wife, Deborah, smiling as they danced around the room. It was Christmas, and every year, the Grangers outdid themselves. The tree was huge, covering one corner of the living room, twinkling merrily with their lights and tinsel. _

Hermione gave her parents a hug, which was hard because her arms were so small. "I love you mummy and daddy! Merry Christmas!"

"I love you too," they chimed. This was one happy family.

__

I close my eyes,

And dream of you and I, and then I realize,

There's more to life than searching for love and tragedies,

I close my eyes,

Oooh, to love and hold you once more, again,

Yet here is what I'll say,

I'll let you go, I'll let you fly,

Although I'll keep, on asking why,

I'll let you go, I'll let you fly,

A way to keep, somehow.

More than a broken, vow. 

****

LATER…

__

Professor Flitwick looked up. "Class, you may go now." He then toppled of his chair, narrowly missing Trevor the Toad who had been zooming around the room for the past hour. They were practicing Flying Charms. 

Hermione quickly packed her bags and made to leave the room, but Professor Flitwick motioned for her to stay.

"Yes, sir?"

"Miss Granger, I notice you've been getting thinner lately. And you don't participate in class anymore! This isn't like you. Are you feeling all right?"

"Yes sir. I'll be all right."

"Very well, but I think you should skip the next period and eat! Tell Professor Binns that I have given you permission. You may go."

"Thank you sir." And she left, making way for her History class anyway, but she bumped into someone. "Hi, Harry."

"Oh, sorry Herm." They walked together to class. "Listen, Hermione?"

"Hmm?" She prayed that this wasn't another speech about how to improve himself in Parvati's eyes.

"You look, different. And Ron and I found out the news. I'm so sorry."

"S'll right." Hermione started to walk away, but Harry stopped her. She sighed inwardly as she looked at him. _With those gorgeous features, you would be so handsome, if you weren't so selfish and ignorant. We used to be close friends, you know. _

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't think you'd care." 

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Haven't you realized that for the past three years, you've been ignoring me?"

"What do you mean, ignoring you? I- I" 

Tears would have been streaming down Hermione's face, but tears were for those with broken hearts. Hers was already destroyed. "You've been _ignoring_ me, and treating me as if I were no worse than a dog!" He whirled her around with surprisingly strong arms. 

"_What_? I mean, we've always been there for you- a-and-"

"What do you mean you've always been there, damn it? And Ron? As if!" She made to walk away, but then Harry raised a hand. And it reached its mark, leaving a harsh print upon Hermione's cheek. He stumbled backwards, a horrified look in his eyes.

"Oh my god, I-I'm so s-sorry-"

She just sighed. "See what we've become? _Do you see what's happened to us?_" She fled, leaving a very bewildered Harry behind. 

__

Love where is your path?

Please show me something that isn't your wrath,

Where is the blessing that ought to be mine,

Where are my happy times?

I'll let you go, I'll let you fly,

Although I'll keep on asking why,

I'll let you go, I'll let you fly.

A way to keep somehow,

More than a broken vow.

A/N: Aw, how sweet. Coming up: sleeping (GET THAT MIND OFF THE GUTTER) shopping, golden sunrises, and……..in the next, next chapter……. THEY ********!!!!!1

The people who can't read censors: OH MA GAWD!

Me: Hehehe…. Now I'm going off to change my name into DEMENTED GODDESS. Toodles!

PS Here's a poll: Who is hotter: TOME FELTON or DANIEL RADCLIFFE? I say both. And Alan Rickman's voice is SO damn SEXY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. The Yule Ball

Disclaimer: See previous chapter.

Hey, I'm updating faster than I expected! Um, if you leave you are one of the lucky first seven people who review after I post the chapter after this, leave your email address when you REVIEW and I'll mail you the address of where to find a picture of Daniel Radcliffe in a DRESS and Legolas in a DRESS. I'm serious. Also, I'll see if I can add an attachment…once I figure out how that is! Maybe I'll even give you a small poem I made myself.

Dedicated to: Draco Malfoy, Tom Felton, Daniel Radcliffe, Harry Potter, the voice of Alan Rickman, Sean Biggerstaff (bigerstaf? Biggerstaf? Bigerstaff?) (how do you spell that?) , Orleo, Sam, and my secret crushee! Oh, my crush is SO gorgeous! Wish I could go to the *** with ya. 

**** ****

On Hogwarts…

There was a large crowd gathered around the second bulletin board for Gryffindor. The smaller one was for the Head Boy, Head Girl, and the prefects. Lavender could be heard squealing. "This will be so much fun!" 

Hermione made her way to the front, ignoring Harry's hand on her shoulder. She read the newest letter, placed next to another list of Weasley's Wizards or whatever they were called, continued by Ginny. 

****

~ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ~

~ From Professor Dumbledore ~

I bid you good day, students. Apart from the fact that I would like to congratulate our Ravenclaw Quidditch team for winning against Hufflepuff in their first game of the year's season, there are a few things I would like to remind you of.

Hogwarts will be sponsoring its fourth Annual Yule Ball, this December 25, 2003. As you know, that will be two months away, so if you wish to attend, you have two months to prepare your attire, which should be formal. But, I regret to say that this is only for the fourth years and above, the younger years may come if they are invited.

****

Albus Dumbledore

Hogwarts Headmaster

Hermione sighed. "What's wrong Mione?" Ginny appeared at Hermione's side, who smiled weakly. She and Ginny had started becoming really close the past years. "You look really stressed out."

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine."

"Hey, you look thinner. Been dieting for a special someone?"

_I wish_. "Nah. Never been hungry. Oh, I gotta go." Ginny's golden hair shook while she smiled.

"All right then. Toodles." 

A/N: This is a short chapter, I know! But I have five exams tomorrow. Sorry!


	9. Would You Go With Me?

Disclaimer: See previous five chapters. Good luck to your sanity. And I don't own the song Half Life.

A/N: I am updating! Hehehe, this is fun! Did you like to previous chapter? I hope you did. I'm really sory if Draco is OOC, but he's nicer this year, right? I just adapted the song by the way. Can anyone get me the full lyrics to half life? It's my fave song.

Upcoming fic: A Love I Can't Share. And it's also HG/DM! Look for it under PG 13, DM/HG pairing, romance. I think you'll like it! I'll start after this fic.

Dedicated to myself, and ALL the reviewers from today and backwards. Give yourselves a round of applause!

Be nice and review ~~~~~~ I love those "~" things. ^ ~, OOH~ (~.) (~~.) (~~,) I AM ADDICTED!!!! Shenakanan. TAE!

****

AFTER A TIME…NOVEMBER TWENTY

****

HERMIONE

After hurriedly scribbling an entry, Hermione smiled, and tucked the diary into its safe haven, under Crookshanks' basket. "Poor Crooks," she cooed, scooping the squashy creature into her arms. "Mummy's been ignoring you, hasn't she?"

Crookshanks mewed pitifully.

Absentmindedly, she stroked the fur on his head, humming a song she'd loved since her younger days. She wasn't aware that she was singing either.

__

Lately, I need to see the daylight,

I feel that I have no life,

Don't you see I'm breaking apart?

Oh lately, something here don't feel right.

Is this just a half life?

Is there really no escape, no escape from time?

I just wanna fall in love.

C'mon let's fall in love. 

Inspired, she stood up, and got her violin. She tuned it, wincing at the sound of screeching notes. Hermione hated tuning instruments. A sleek voice spoke up. "Let me help you with that."

She looked up. It was Draco, leaning casually against the doorway.

"All right."

He walked over, and took the wooden instrument from her, his face calm as he tuned the dratted thing. He handed it back to her, but Hermione pushed it back. "I'd like to hear you play."

"Is that a command?" He smirked in a friendly way.

"Please?"

"Fine." He lifted it to his chin and began playing a difficult piece. Hermione recognized it to be the Devil's Trill, the hardest violin piece ever.

Beautiful, sad notes filled the room as Draco expertly moved the bow across the strings.

Amazed that Draco could even play that well, she hummed gently to the tune, and when he stopped, she pushed it back again. "Can you play the whole piece? Please?"

Draco flashed a mysterious half-smile and kept on playing. When the song was over, she clapped. "I didn't know you were so good." Absentmindedly, she put rosin on the bow, and tucked it back into the violin case.

"I did tell you that I used to play. Until…you know."

"Oh." 

"You don't sing so bad yourself you know," he teased. Hermione ruffled Draco's hair. "I used to be in a choir. Then I switched to instrumentalist."

Draco glanced at his watch. "I gotta go. Head Boy duties. See you around." He waved and left the room. Hermione sighed. She didn't like running over to Hufflepuff's and Gryffindor's Common Rooms, but it was her job. 

****

~~~ Later…

Hermione exited the Hufflepuff Common Room, hidden under a bed in a bedchamber on the fifth floor. 

It was a long way to the Gryffindor Common Room, and she panted against the portrait frame. The Fat Lady cleared her throat.

"Password?" The Fat Lady was in a new dress, but it was still pink.

"Dominus en pluribem. I see you have a new dress, my lady." The Fat lady granted her a haughty smile. "I asked for it." Then she swung open, letting Hermione enter the Gryffindor Common Room. 

Hermione was there because as a Head Girl, it was her duty to post notices on the board. This one was about an upcoming wizard's chess tournament, sponsored by Ravenclaw. She glanced at her watch while she came in. Five in the evening. _I'm probably the only one in here._ She was wrong.

While posting the notice, she was interrupted by a lone moan. "Harry- ah… oh my god…"

She whirled around, and didn't know whether to get mad or laugh.

Cho. 

Harry.

Oh dear. 

Who would have believed it?

Silently, she glided out of the Common Room, trying not to giggle. Moans followed her out of the room, and she glared at the Fat Lady. "Why did you let me see that?"

"Oh dear," the Fat Lady smiled, "You've been too…too…I don't now. Distracted? Now run off and go to wherever you where going."

****

~~~ Later…

****

DRACO

In the Library, Hermione burst into laughter, uncontrolled laughter that made her sides seem to split. Madame Pince wouldn't hear her, she was too far away from the table. 

Someone came behind her, and asked in a teasing tone, "Why are you laughing?" 

"H-h-hi D-Dra-co. I-I-ha!" She started laughing again. Draco sat beside her, an amused look on his face. She told him everything, how Harry and Cho had been…you know.

An evil look came over his face, and he ran a hand through his hair. "Hmm… Potter and Chang snogging in the Common Room. If that can make you laugh, then will this make you laugh?" 

He pounced on her, his hands tickling her. Hermione squealed and tried to get away from Draco, but he was too heavy.

"Stop-tick-ling-me!" 

"Only if you say that you're a know-it-all brat!" Draco sneered, singsong. 

"All right!" She squealed something and Draco tickled her harder. "I can't hear you?"

"I-am-a spoi- spoiled- br- brat!"

"Draco Malfoy is the Prince of Slytherin!"

"D-Dra-Draco-Ma-Malfoy is-is- the Prince of Sly-Slytherin!"

"Ha!" Draco got off Hermione, who sighed and wiped tears from her merry face with the back of her palm, and suddenly jumped on Draco. "Gotcha!"

Now Draco was the one laughing, and it seemed out of character for him. "No fair!"

"Who's talking?" She stopped tickling him and sighed, leaning against his broad chest. He found himself draping his arms around her, playing with her hands. Draco glanced over Hermione. "You been eating, haven't you?"

She was slim again, a flush was in her cheeks, and a light played in her eyes.

"Of course. I don't know what I was thinking." Hermione seemed to gaze into space, pondering.

Draco broke off the silence. "You miss them, don't you?" He soon found himself wishing he hadn't said that.

Tears leaked gently out of Hermione's eyes, but they weren't in torrents. Just soft, and gently.

"I'm sorry-"

She stopped Draco. "No, it's all right. I do want to talk about it." She let Draco take her slender fingers in his while she talked, mostly to herself, about her family.

Hermione was an only child, Draco found out. They had been very loving, and warm. And she really did miss them.

"You know, Hermione, it would be better if you let it all go past you. Things work out better that way." She seemed to know how he felt.

"You probably miss your mum also?"

"Yeah. She was so much better than my dad." A dead look probably came over his eyes, because for one second Hermione looked alarmed. But then her look was soft again.

"Look," Draco began, "I've been meaning to ask you this. Would you like to go to the Yule with me? As a friend? I certainly don't have anyone to go with." _She's going to laugh. She's going to say no. Please say yes? I'm so alone, I need a companion. She's going to say no, she's going to say no, she going to say no._

Hermione smiled a genuine smile. "I'd love to."

Draco smiled back, relieved and pleased. "Great!" 

They stayed in that position for a while, with Hermione leaning against Draco, but he spoke up again. "We can't stay like this you know."

Hermione sighed. "Yeah. We've both got reps to keep up, don't we?"

"Certainly. Until the Yule then, my friend." 

She placed a cool hand to his cheek. "Until the Yule." And she got up and left Draco behind. He shivered, putting a hand to a certain spot on his cheek.

****

HERMIONE

~~ her diary ~~

_Dear Diary,_

It sounds so weird, doesn't it? I feel so strange. Draco asked me to the ball. There, I said (wrote) it again. I still don't know how we got to be so close this year. He's so different, diary!

And so handsome. Ick, I can't believe I wrote that. But he is. The way his platinum blond hair looks just right, his chiseled face, his mysterious and alluring smile are enough to make you scream. Dear, I almost sound as if I fancied him. Can you imagine the Prince of Slytherin and the Gryffindor Genius together? I can't.

But he's changing, diary. For the better.

Now, I'm going to go and get Ginny to go with me to Hogsmeade. I don't have a decent dress to wear!

Until then,

Hermione. 

****

****

A/N: Are you happy? Well, read the next chapter. Luvs and kizzez.


	10. Shopping Spree

Disclaimer: """"""""" to your sanity. 

A/N: I did the past chapters in one day, but I post on different days! Ain't I an evil one? This chapter is just for fun. Oh yeah, excuse me these days, I'm really obsessing with the cold. 

Dedicated to: Delta Chi Avalon. Hehehe. I had a mock debate, and I think I did all right! I'm so happy, this was my first.

**** ****

HERMIONE

Ginny squealed. Hermione just told her that she had a date, "but not a boyfriend, just a friend friend" for the Yule. 

"Who is it?" Ginny's golden red tresses were bouncing while she jumped on Hermione's bed, brown eyes flashing. Hermione had invited her over for a get-together with Parvati, who hadn't arrived yet. Draco was conveniently out of the way doing Quidditch practice. He invited her to watch, but she declined, saying she needed to spend more time with the girls.

"Who's what?" Parvati appeared and started jumping on the bed again. Hermione'd told her the password. It would be changed anyway.

"'Mione's got a date for the Yule! Well, not a 'date' but a 'friend'. But he's a he!"

Parvati went ballistic and started squealing, "Who? Who? Who?"

"You'll find out on the day." Hermione didn't want to tell them yet. Horrible scenes filled her head, of what would happen if she told them that she was a friend and the "date" of Draco.

"But for the meantime, I need help."

Parvati and Ginny smiled. "That's what friends are for? What do you need?"

Hermione sighed. "I don't have a nice set of dress robes. Could you help me pick out one in Hogsmeade? Besides, I thought you had dates already. We could go together."

"All right," Ginny said thoughtfully, "I've outgrown mine. Seamus probably wouldn't mind if I canceled tonight's plans…"

Hermione looked at Parvati. "How 'bout you?"

"All right then. George keeps on telling me to get a new set. You seriously need to hook up with a special someone 'Mione."

"I know, Hermione pretended to groan, "I'm the only single these days!"

****

~~~ Later……

Hermione twirled around the mirror, gazing at her reflection. They were in the fitting room of Serena's Robes for All, near the joke shop. 

"What do you think?" she asked Ginny, who was in a set of shockingly pink halter. She looked over Hermione.

"Nah, too much cleavage." Hermione looked down her front. _Oops, didn't notice that. _She grinned and looked for another one. 

Another one Hermione found was a velvet crimson that matched her hair beautifully.

Parvati looked at her again. "I still think you should get softer color. Like blue. Red's too…me." Parvati was in a fitted set, purple chemise with a small cape to match.

"That looks nice on you, Praia."

"Yeah, I think I'll get it." 

Five dresses later, Hermione still couldn't find one, but then she saw a set of robes, hidden in the back. She tried it on and showed it to Parvati and Ginny, who were trying not to look bored. Ginny had settled for a lavender Tarzan-style set.

"What do you think?"

Smiles broke out on their faces. "Perfect."

"That guy you're with will _love _it."

Hermione laughed. "That settles it. I'll get these."

"Well," Ginny exclaimed, "Hurry up will you? I still might be able to meet up with Seamus."

"You know what, go ahead, I have to get one more thing. You too Praia."

"You sure?" they asked in unison.

"Positive. See you tomorrow."

"Bye 'Mione!"

****

~~~Later……

Hermione shivered as she entered the Galora's Gladkinson's Seasonal Gifts, a store she'd heard about from Hannah. The wind roared angrily at her while she hurriedly closed the door, a bell twinkling. It was known for it's gifts, and she wanted to get something special. 

_Draco's been so nice to me, I ought to repay him back._

"Hello there dear." Hermione glanced at where the voice came from, where a motherly plump lady who could've been Mrs. Weasley sat, a pair of half-moon spectacles perched on the tip of her nose. "How can I help you? I'd say a top o' the morn' to ye but it's certainly not a sunny day. I'm Galora Gladkinson, the owner of this nook. Is there something you're looking for?"

"Yes ma'am. I'm looking for a gift for………a special someone."

Galora seemed to be an expert. "Is this someone a he or a she?"

Hermione actually blushed. "Um, a he."

"All right then, follow me." Hermione followed Galora to a musty section of the shoppe. Galora pulled out several packages. "Try these."

Hermione sorted through the parcels. _A small elfin figurine…no girlish…singing hankies? Never…wait. _She looked up. "Do you have an antique section?" 

Galora smiled. "How could I consider myself proud of my age if I didn't have an antique section? Come along lass."

She led Hermione to an even mustier part of the store. She looked around, trying not to sneeze. _There! _Hermione gingerly picked up an antique violin, still shining. "How much does this cost?"

"Tell me first child, how much do ye want this?" Galora peered intently at Hermione, who nodded in earnest.

"Very much."

"Then I'll give it to ye for only fifty galleons."

Hermione's jaw went slack. "But these cost a fortune!"

"It used to be mine, from the old countre' but I can't keep a tune. It would be a comfort to an old heart to know that the youth can still make music."

"Thank you _so _much!" Hermione was jubilant and suddenly exhausted. "Thank you so much! How can I repay you?"

"Visit me sometime soon. It gets lonely in Hogs." 

Hermione suddenly felt sorry for the elegant old lady, with her silvering hair tied in a loose knot at the back of her head. "All right."

"Now off with ye. Grace is good, but Time is a fickle lady."

"All right. Bye then Galora."

"And bye to ye…?"

"Hermione."

"Hermione. See me sometime, will ye?" She smiled as Hermione rushed out the door, and waved goodbye.

A/N: GOOD NIGHT!

****


	11. Gryffindor Against Slytherin

Disclaimer: """"""""""to your sanity.

A/N: R&R

**** ****

DRACO

Draco ran two gel-streaked hands through his hair, giving it a windblown effect. A set of emerald green Quidditch robe were pulled over his head while he walked went downstairs and climbed back up to Hermione's room. 

"Hey, are you coming to the match?"

Hermione looked up, and there was mischief in the air around her. Draco sensed something, but he couldn't place a finger on where.

"Yeah, I'm coming, but I don't know what colors to wear."

"Well, you might as well wear red, but cheer for me will you?"

She threw a pillow at him. "Why not? I'm already stretched between the Gryffindors and duties. But you go ahead. If people saw us walking together…"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Reps again. I wonder, what would Potter say if you told him we were friends?"

She gave a hollow laugh. "You don't want to know."

****

~~~ Later……

Draco was the captain of the team, being one of the best players, and he was still Seeker. The Slytherins had managed to get a girl in the team, she was a cousin of Pansy, but not so puggish. 

"All right team. Are we going to beat those Muggle-lovers and Mudbloods today?" The others roared and clapped each other on the backs.

"Yes!" Their voices could barely be heard as gusts blew around them, threatening to pull off their scarves.

He was so tired of playing this charade, but it was the only rep he'd had.

"Great! We've been practicing forever, so we'd better win." He really wanted to beat that stupid Potter. 

Once they'd gotten on the field, he cast his eyes around, looking for Hermione. He saw her in the Gryffindor stand, and gave her a small smile. She gave a charming wink, and waved back.

"All right folks," the announcer's voice screamed into the mike, "Are you READY?"

The crowd screamed and clapped. Draco could see Professor McGonagall rolling her eyes as Lee went on to great bravado to give a speech on why the Gryffindors should win. 

"And those slimy Sly-"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry miss, got off. Anyway, let the game begin!"

The teams kicked off into the chilly air, each determined to win. Halfway up, Draco was nearly knocked off his broom by a rouge bludger, sent by the newest Beater on the other side, Dean Thomas.

He sneered at Draco, yelling in the wind, "Nervous, Your Highness?"

"Not a chance Mudblood!" He whipped around and raced higher, silver eyes scanning for the Snitch. 

"And the Slytherins are winning, with ten points….GO ALICIA! GET THAT QUAFFLE IN! GRYFFINDORS SCORE!!!!!! And the keepers not that happy either, he sends off the Quaffle, Zabini gets it, heading towards the Gryffindor side- SAVE IT RON! Yes he saves it but-"

The Gryffindors booed, Naomi, Pansy's cousin just knocked a bludger into Ron's gut, Draco cheering her on.

"Nice one, Nayie!" (A/N: No Nayie, not you.)

"Thanks!"

"And that has _got _to hurt Ron, ooh, he's _groaning _but- YEAH! HE gets up and sends the Quaffle off.……HAS MALFOY SEEN THE SNITCH?"

Draco'd been trying to get Potter off his tail, and he was racing to the ground, wondering if a Feint would be good, the wind was whistling in his ears, Potter was still trailing him, looking panicked at the ground for the Snitch that wasn't there, and then Draco pulled just in time as Harry rammed into the ground.

The Gryffindors groaned and booed, while the Slytherins clapped in glee. Harry managed to get up on his broom again and was back into play.

Then Draco saw it. The Snitch! A golden glint, trailing over the ground. He raced back down, Potter hung wondering if it was another Feint, but then he saw it too, and they were neck to neck, Draco thought the wind would blow him off-course, and then he reached out his hand… He caught the Snitch! 

Everyone went wild and Harry groaned, looking up at the sky. Draco didn't feel the cold, just his teammates cheering.

"OH MAN, THE SLYTHERINS WON! BUT WHAT A GAME!"

****

~~~ Later……

Draco got out of the showers, telling everyone that he'd follow later. Back in his school robes, he went outside.

The gusts of wind still roared in the air and he shivered, wondering whether he should go back in. Then he spotted Hermione, on her own and heading towards the castle.

"Hermione!" Looking around, she saw him and cheered.

"Congratulations! I've never seen Harry so angry!"

"Thanks." A thought came to Draco's head, and he took Hermione's hand. "C'mon. I want to show you something."

Pulling her along, he went past the field and into a path along the forest. Golden and crimson leaves scattered the grounds. "Where are you taking me?"

"Just close your eyes." He gently closed her eyes and led her to an opening, by the lake.

"Now can I open them?"

"Go ahead."

****

Draco released Hermione from his grasp, and she gasped. 

He'd brought her to a cliff, which wasn't too high, and it fell away to crystalline blue depths of the lake. The sun was setting and gave off a golden hue to everything around them, and red crimson and rose pink streaks were streaked through the sky. 

"It's so… wonderful," Hermione finally managed to breathe, "How'd you find this place?"

"It's my favorite thinking point. I used to go here a lot to brood. Especially that year when my mother died."

"Oh. The view is really nice though."

****

"Yeah." His eyes glinted in a sad way, taking in the view.

Hermione tapped his shoulder. "We should get going now."

"All right then." 

He turned to leave, but Hermione gave Draco a small hug. "Thanks for everything."

"You're welcome." He shivered in the cold night air. Silvery stars were appearing in the sky, and the moon had just started to fade into view. "We really better get going."

"Okay. Wait, you lead the way, I don't know my way back."  


He laughed, his breath coming out in a mist. "Very well. Follow me."

A/N: DRACO!


	12. Let's Dance

Disclaimer: See the previous six chapters.

A/N: Oooh, this is fun to type! Read on, honey! Urg, my school lost the tournament for debating! But there was this really cute guy, so all's not lost. AND I DISCOVERED THAT MY FRIENDS HAVE DANIEL RADCLIFFE AND TOM FELTON'S NUMBERS! I'm serious. She even knows what day the damned boy got circumcised! Well, she called Daniel's #, and a grumpy old lady answered. But Daniel wasn't home.

Amazing how popularity can give out your personal info.

In this fic, I'll show you two POVs AT THE SAME TIME, SO Don't get galit at me, kay? Ang saya saya, 'di ba? 

And did I forget to mention who has a sexy voice? OMG, I'm so sorry Alan! In my other chapters (I'm not sure) and in another story, I stated that Alan Rickman has a SEXY voice! (-~,) ~~~~~~ OOOH! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ hehehehehe…sorry! Thanks to all who review at every chapter! I love you pips. Well, I don't actually think that there have been any…but thanks anywayz! 

****

DRACO

"Wake up, sleepy!" Hermione shook Draco awake. A thought came across Draco that she was really prettier this year, with her hazel hair, and lovely features.

He sat up, and glared at her. Then he smiled. "Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas to you too!" He tried to get up, but smiling, Hermione sat on top of his chest. He groaned. "What?"

"Close your eyes, m'dear," Hermione said angelically, "I have something to show you."

"All right then." She led Draco out his room, eyes placed gently over his silver eyes. On her face a was a mischievous grin, but of course Draco didn't see that.

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"Go ahead." Positively beaming, she let go of him. Draco gasped. Hermione had used magic to sheen the antique violin, and she'd also fixed the bow. It was floating in the air before them, and Draco finally spoke up.

"I-I-I god, thank you." 

"Is that all you can say?"

Laughing, he pulled her into another hug, repeating words of gratitude over and over again. "Why did you do it though? And those things cost a fortune."

"I just wanted to repay you for your kindness, Draco. You've really helped me this year." He smiled again. It almost made Hermione's heart twinged, he looked so happy. Then she wondered if Draco had any real friends. 

"Well, I'll go ahead and give my presents to the others, you go ahead. I also have other duties, so go ahead on breakfast," she said, sighing. "You go ahead to the hall, but I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah, go ahead."

****

HERMIONE

She looked at herself in the mirror for the twelfth time. "Are you sure I look alright?"

"Positive," Parvati replied. She was already wearing the clip Hermione'd given her.

They were in the Gryffindor Common Room, and Hermione was contemplating her dress robes with Parvati and Ginny. She'd told Draco that she'd meet him there.

Hermione's dress robes were a soft sheen of blue, almost lavender. They were made of satin, and came with a matching sash. Sewed-in-glitter slithered gently around the fabric. She'd done her hair in an elegant bun, her hair in thick curls at the back, and tendrils framing her face, giving her a soft, innocent look.

"Are you really sure?"

"Duh," Parvati said, "Look at yourself. But could you please tell me who the lucky devil is?"

"Yeah," Ginny urged, "Spill the slurpage."

Hermione closed her eyes. "Are you sure you want to know? We're not even near the Great Hall."

"Please?"

"We tell you everything!"

"It's Draco."

If you'd been passing the Gryffindor Common room, (which was thankfully empty save Parvati, Ginny, and Hermione) you would've thought someone was being murdered. 

A lone scream erupted in the corridor. 

"DRACO? DRACO? DRACO MALFOY? AAAAAAAAEEEEEEGGGGGGHHHHHHH-" Parvati was turning blue.

"PRAIA SHUT UP-"

"EEEEEEEEGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH-" 

Hermione threw a pillow over Parvati's mouth. She started to calm down, but kept on hyperventilating. "Draco. Malfoy-" breathe " Is. _Your_. Date-"

"OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-" Hermione stuffed another pillow in Ginny's mouth. 

"Friend."

"To. The." breathe "Ball. Your date." She pointed an accusing manicured finger at Hermione. "Why didn't you tell us?"

She raised her eyebrow. "I don't like my friends to gave seizures on Christmas day."

"I wasn't panicking," Ginny said innocently, batting her eyelashes.

"Oh……" Parvati seemed lost. "Why him? Why not Harry or even Ron?"

"I don't know, if you haven't noticed, they've been ignoring me just the tiniest bit for the past, oh, I dunno, three years?"

"But he's Draco Malfoy! Not that I'm saying he's horrible though…right?"

"Of course. He's changed this year."

"If he's hurting you…"

"Don't fret, he isn't."

Parvati smiled. "Alright then. Why do the cute ones always pick you?" Ginny asked. They linked arms and started to walk slowly towards the Great Hall. 

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, come of it, Herm," Parvati teased, "You haven't noticed at all?"

"Well, maybe I have. A bit. But it's not like I'll ever be his girlfriend or anything."

"There's a chance! Oooh, the next hottest guy besides George and Harry"

"Praia's right! There's a chance."

"But thanks for not freaking out," Hermione began, but she was cut short by Ginny.

"Not freaking out?"

"Oh, you know what I mean." Laughing, they finally arrived at the Great Hall. 

****

DRACO

Hermione was enough to make Draco choke on thin air. Goyle looked, at him alarmed. "What's wrong, D-"

"Go and leave me alone for a while." 

"Yes sir." Goyle and Crabbe's burly bodies retreated, probably to pig themselves out on plum chocolate cakes. He smiled, remembering their second year. Then his eyes averted once more to Hermione, as she walked in the hall.

_Gods, isn't she beautiful tonight_. The dress robes had done Hermione justice, hugging her curves in all the right places, but loose enough for plenty of movement. Draco was probably the only one who noticed that though, no heads had turned when she entered. Potter and Weasley had disappeared a long time ago, with their sluts.

He walked over to their table. "Hello, ladies." Parvati (or Padma?) giggled.

"Well, we've heard the news. Who would've thought the Prince of Slytherin would befriend a Gryffindor?"

He was relieved. "Don't ask me." Now, Draco wasn't on _that_ friendly terms with Ginny, but she wasn't much for talking anyway, and he was all right with Praia, her sister was in Ravenclaw anyway. They chatted easily for a while.

While they were talking, Hermione kept on smiling and laughing, it made Draco feel good to hear those bells again.

He turned and looked around. All the houses had gone, but not too many Slytherins were there. Their table was way in the back, and that helped also.

"How long do you think it would take people to notice?" he asked them.

Ginny waved her hand. "Who cares about what they think? If anyone comes over, just pretend you're torturing us. Or something you'd normally do, like talk about your father?"

Draco laughed, hollowly. "That's the last thing I want to talk about." Then he stood up. "I'll get drinks."

After he left, Hermione also got up. "I need to get a bit of air. Want to come with?"

"We'll wait here, for Draco. Go ahead."

She smiled at them, and left the Hall. Hermione almost went out, but she could hear suspicious sounds coming from the garden, so she headed towards the lake. There, moonlight cast soft glows upon the lake, gentle waves crawled towards the shore, fading into the sands. She wasn't that far away from the ball, so sweet music lingered in the air. The night breeze blew gently around her, playing with her hair.

"Hey, I was looking for you." She turned around, finding Draco standing there, his blond hair perfectly blown into place, handsome, angular face in an expression that was neither cold, or happy. He flashed another mysterious smile.

"Really? I didn't think anybody would miss me," she murmured, gazing at the lake.

Draco got something out of his pocket, a beautiful sapphire necklace, chiseled in the shape of a small phoenix. It happened to be Hermione's favorite kind of bird.

"Happy Christmas Hermione."

She gasped in delight, saying thank you's over and over again while she hugged him briefly. _Almost like this morning._ "It's _so_ beautiful, but I wasn't really expecting a gift from you, you know."

"I thought so. Here, let me put it on for you." She lifted her hair, and let Draco place his hands around her neck, sliding the clasps of the necklace together. The music slowly melted into a slow dance. 

He placed his hands on her hips, oblivious to the fact that Hermione shivered when he did so. "May I have this dance?"

She in turn placed two slender arms behind his head., drawing their hips together. "I'd love you to." The swayed gently in time to the music, and Hermione placed her head on his shoulder. "Why are you doing all this?" she whispered into his ear, making him shiver slightly.

"Doing what?"

"You have to admit it, you've changed this year, you're so much nicer to me, me of all people, and you've helped me so much this year, but why?"

Draco paused, and gazed into Hermione's eyes, feeling that he could drown in those hazel pools. "Because I knew you weren't such a know-it-all beneath your skin, and that you weren't as obnoxious, horrible and mean as I thought for the past seven years, and that you are a kind, wonderful person that I enjoy spending my time with. I like you for that. I've never really had anyone during my whole stay at Hogwarts, only you seemed to stand out."

The music had stopped, but Hermione's hands were still around Draco, and his hands were still gently on her hips, looking into each other's eyes. She could feel Draco's warm breath, her face was only an inch away, he seemed to be gazing at her, and suddenly, his lips were placed gently, in an inquisitive way upon hers. She almost let out a cry of surprise, but was soon enveloped in a hazy oblivion, his lips were warm, and cool hands found their way to the back of her head, running slender fingers through her hair.

His lips parted slowly from Hermione's as she whimpered faintly, not wanting to end the kiss. Draco placed his lips gently upon hers for a second time, and then ended.

Hermione rested her head against Draco's forehead for a while, not wanting to break the comfortable silence. Then she spoke up. "That was a nice thank you."

Draco smiled at her, his silver eyes still a breath away from her hazel pools. "You're welcome."

A/N: Well?


End file.
